Twitter Shinobi
by Celia Agarashi
Summary: Inilah akibatnya kalau ninja punya twitter...
1. What's Happening?

**TWITTER**

**Disclaimer : **yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya saja.. yang lain bukan!

**Rate : **T

**Pairing : ** Buanyak (siapa buanyak?)

EDITTED! Karena Chiho-chan sudah bisa menjawab semua nama akun dengan benar, saya akan menampilkan nama2 pemilik akun twitter di bawah ini XD

Desa Ninja kesurupan **TWITTER**! Semuanya maen twitter, entah doi lagi di rumah, kamar tidur, lagi misi, lagi pipis, lagi mandi, lagi _throw_water_big_, lagi jualan, lagi masak, lagi di desa lain, di tempat persembunyian, bahkan di kuburan sampai ke dalam peti-petinya [kayak di film Buried gitu (walau author juga belom nonton pelemnya seh). Nah, karena ninja-ninja kita ini udah gaul, gimana kalau kita cari ID **Twitter** mereka, dan kita _hack_ rame-rame? (Author dilindes sama pocong). Ampun bang. Yah, karena demi readers tercinta yang 4L4Y, yang sama-sama #loveindonesia, yang #supportgaruda, yang cinta ama Okto (no offense, author adalah fans OKTO), yang ganteng, yang cantik, yang gaul, yang udah mati (?), akhirnya author memanggil jasa detektif Kaito 1412 (#salah #bodoamat) untuk menyelidiki ID **Twitter **para ninja kita tercinta. Silahkan di follow! Jangan lupa Follow Back ya! (?)

_**TheOrangeHokage - **_Uzumaki Naruto

_**DobeHater**_ - Uchiha Sasuke

_**Keriput4ever**_ - Uchiha Itachi

_**SakuraDiDadaku**_ - Rock Lee

_**SakuraSakura **_- Haruno Sakura

_**NejiGaa_nteng**_ - Neji

_**SabakuGaara**_ - Gaara

_**InoCuT3zZ**_ - Yamanaka Ino

_**MendokuseiMan**_ - Nara Shikamaru

_**EsTem**_ - Temari

_**CiumAme**_ - Kisame

_**DukunJashinMETAAL**_ - Hidan (pengikut jashin pasti tahu) *digeplak*

_**DuitDuit**_ - Kakuzu

_**PB**_ - Pein Bokep

_**KonanBukanConan**_ - Konan

_**DeiBom **_ - Deidara

_**RedScorpionHirukoMan**_ - Sasori

_**TobiAnakBaik**_ - Tobi dan Madara

_**ShinX**_ - Shink (kakaknya sai, author salah satu fans shin)

_**Hakuaku**_ - Haku

_**Momochi_Zabuza**_ - Zabuza

_**ArtisSai**_ - Sai

_**HashiramaWoodpacker**_ - Hokage 1 (Hashirama Senju)

_**KekasihIRU**_ - Kakashi

_**DanZoOo**_ - Danzo

_**Sarutobi_TheSun**_ - Sarutobi (Hokage 3)

_**YellowFlash**_ - Namikaze Minato

_**KushiKushiHotaHai**_ - Kushina

_**OroChiiUlerr**_ - Orochimaru

_**KabutoLoveShizune**_ - Kabuto

_**ShizuneLoveTonTon**_ - Shizune

_**Tsunade_SAMA**_ - Tsunade

_**Woody_Yamato**_ - Yamato/Tenzo

_**YakinikuItuEmangEnakSekali**_ - Akimichi Chouji

_**DuitkuHabisGara2Yakiniku**_ - Sarutobi Asuma

_**Kure_Nai**_ - Kurenai

_**JuugoMARU**_ - Juugo

_**SuigetsuManiezz**_ - Suigetsu

_**KarinManiezz**_ - Karin

_**TenTenTenTenTenTenTen **_- Tenten

_**Fugaku_RE**_ - Uchiha Fugaku

_**Miko_chan**_ - Uchiha Mikoto

_**ZetsuWhite**_ - Zetsu Putih

_**ZetsuBlack**_ - Zetsu Imut (Item MUTlak)

_**LongLiveErooo**_ - Jiraiya

_**IruKa_Hehe**_ - Iruka

_**TheNextHokageAfterNaruto **_ - Konohamaru

_**Serangga_Gaul**_ - Aburame Shino

_**Asoe_Lover**_ - Inuzuka Kiba

_**Hyuuga_Hinata_Desu**_ - Hyuuga Hinata

_**Kankurou_Keren_Banget_Kayak_Bonekanya_Kalau_Disingkat_Jadi_KKBKBKDJ**_** - **Kankurou

_**KillerBeeMasterRapper**_ - Killer Bee

_**Gai_BUKAN_Gay**_ - Maito Gai

_**Omoi_RaguRagu**_ - Omoi

Begitulah kira-kira hasil temuan detektif kita, Kaito 1412. Kalau salah sambung yah map-maap ajah ya, namanya juga detektif yang berprofesi sebagai maling 4L4Y (no offense, author suka ama Kaito Kid kok!). Apa para readers sekalian tau di atas itu akun-akun siapa saja? Kalau ada yang bisa menjawab semua nama pemilik akun-akun di atas dengan benar maka akan mendapatkan hadiah "ALAY anti aging total effect". ALAY anti aging total effect ini sangat ampuh untuk menghapus keriput. Suami hamba (Uchiha Itachi-_RED._) telah mencobanya dan telah berhasil menjadi ganteng hanya dalam waktu 2 Minggu! Kalau mau bukti, silahkan kunjungi profil hamba.

Apa? Kalian tidak menemukan akun-akun mereka? Tapi kalian masih tetep mau lihat tweet-tweet ninja-ninja kita nggak? (Readers : ENGGAAKK *krik*). Tenang! Tenang! Selama ada author Celia yang ganteng abiess di sini, semua masalah dapat terpecahkan! Saya akan menyajikan tuit-tuit dari ninja-ninja kita. Kalau tidak ada darah melintang, paling besok sudah akan saya perlihatkan pada readers sekalian. Mohon ditunggu :3

Apa? Akunnya masih kurang? Kurang siapa? Tulis aja di review yah, nanti author cariin lage. _Author, juga manusiaaa, punya rasa punya hatii, jangan samakan dengan, pisau belatii _*MulaiNyanyiNyanyi*

Sembari ditunggu, silahkan memecahkan kasus nama-nama pemilik akun tersebut. RnR akan sangat dinanti. Jangan lupa dukung Timnas Indonesia besok, dan kalau ada readers yang ke GBK, jangan bawa laser ya, 4L4Y gitu loh.

_With Love, Ganteng, and Pipis,_

_:3_

_Celia Agarashi_


	2. Semua Orang SalahGaul

**TWITTER**

**Disclaimer : ****#salahgaul**** milik (at)TheSalahGaul, Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto, The Sisters milik zaskia dan shireen sungkar, de el el**

**Pair : buanyak (siapa buanyak?)  
**

**Status : Incomplete (maybe?)**

* * *

_**What's Happening?**_

**.  
**

**TimeLine**

**.  
**

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

Konnichiwa minna! The Orange Hokage is hereee

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg _

* * *

+ **MenmaOoAkuMenma**

Konnichiwa juga Naruto-kun! RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage** : Konnichiwa minna! The Orange Hokage is hereee

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Hakuaku**

RT (at)**MenmaOoAkuMenma** : Konnichiwa juga Naruto-kun! RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage **: Konnichiwa minna!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

LU DUA BUKANNYA UDAH MATI? ASTAJIM! RT (at)**Hakuaku** : RT (at)**MenmaOoAkuMenma** : Konnichiwa juga Naruto-kun! RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage **: Konnichiwa minna!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+** Celia_Agarashi**

Gw idupin lhaa GOBLOK RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage** : LU DUA BUKANNYA UDAH MATI? ASTAJIM! RT (at)**Hakuaku** : RT (at)**MenmaOoAkuMenma** : Konnichiwa juga Naruto-kun! RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage **: Konnichiwa minna!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DobeHater**

Love this so much RT (at)**Celia_Agarashi** : Gw idupin lhaa GOBLOK RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage** : LU DUA BUKANNYA UDAH MATI? ASTAJIM! RT (at)**Hakuaku** : RT (at)**MenmaOoAkuMenma** : Konnichiwa juga Naruto-kun! RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage** : Konnichiwa minna!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Celia_Agarashi**

I HATE YOU. My LOVE is just for (at)**Keriput4ever** RT (at)**DobeHater** : Love this so much RT (at)**Celia_Agarashi **: Gw idupin lhaa GOBLOK RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage** []

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Keriput4ever**

Hmm… ALAY anti aging total effect bagus juga. I'm so damn handsome

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Celia_Agarashi**

#loveindonesia #loveitachi RT (at)**Keriput4ever **: Hmm… ALAY anti aging total effect bagus juga. I'm so damn handsome

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **InoCuT3zZ**

Itachi-san, itu harganya berapa? Aku mau beli buat persiapan donk RT (at)**Keriput4ever** : Hmm… ALAY anti aging total effect bagus juga. I'm so damn handsome

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TenTenTenTenTenTenTen**

RT (at)**InoCuT3zZ** : Itachi-san, itu harganya berapa? Aku mau beli buat persiapan donk RT (at)**Keriput4ever** : Hmm… ALAY anti aging total effect bagus juga. I'm so damn handsome

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **NejiGaa_nteng**

Gw sih gak usah pakek begituan juga udah ganteng RT (at)**Keriput4ever** : Hmm… ALAY anti aging total effect bagus juga. I'm so damn handsome

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SakuraSakura**

Kok kayaknya ID Twitter lu itu ada unsur2 yaoinya ya, Nej? (at)**NejiGaa_nteng**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SabakuGaara**

… RT (at)**SakuraSakura** : Kok kayaknya ID Twitter lu itu ada unsur2 yaoinya, Nej? (at)**NejiGaa_nteng**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KushiKushiHotaHai**

Ada uler di balik piring tuh RT (at)**SabakuGaara** : … RT (at)**SakuraSakura** : Kok kayaknya ID Twitter lu itu ada unsur2 yaoinya, Nej? (at)**NejiGaa_nteng**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **OroChiiUlerr**

Kau memanggilku Kush? RT (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai** : Ada uler di balik piring tuh RT (at)**SabakuGaara** : … RT (at)**SakuraSakura** : Kok kayaknya ID Twitter lu itu ada unsur2 yaoinya, Nej? (at)**NejiGaa_nteng**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **YellowFlash**

Kushina-chan, kau sedang OL? (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KabutoLoveShizune**

Cinta itu menyakitkan… Jauh di mata dekat di hati #nowplaying

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KushiKushiHotaHai**

GEER bgt orochimaru-sensei! #kasihpantat RT (at)**OroChiiUlerr** : Kau memanggilku Kush? RT (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai **: Ada uler di balik piring tuh

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KushiKushiHotaHai**

Yeah, gw lage onlen neh. Sok nanya loe! (at)**YellowFlash**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

MAMA GW KDRT. TOLONG RT (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai** : Yeah, gw lage onlen neh. Sok nanya loe! (at)**YellowFlash**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

kenapa Kabuto nii-chan? RT (at)**KabutoLoveShizune** : Cinta itu menyakitkan… Jauh di mata dekat di hati #nowplaying

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Celia_Agarashi**

Kok gw serasa kenal ama tu lagu ya RT (at)**KabutoLoveShizune** : Cinta itu menyakitkan… Jauh di mata dekat di hati #nowplaying

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Woody_Yamato**

Ah, itu kan lagunya (at)**TheSisters**! Gw penggemar berat mereka loh! Terutama Zaskia! #edisicurcol RT (at)**Celia_Agarashi** : Kok gw serasa kenal ama tu lagu ya RT(at)**KabutoLoveShizune** : Cinta itu menyakitkan… Jauh di mata dekat di hati #nowplaying

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Fugaku_RE**

Gak bakal ada yang berani nolongin, Nak. Kasihan Minato… RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage** : MAMA GW KDRT. TOLONG RT (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai** : Yeah, gw lage onlen neh. Sok nanya loe! (at)**YellowFlash**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **OroChiiUlerr**

Murid gw #salahgaul RT (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai** : GEER bgt orochimaru-sensei! #kasihpantat

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Fugaku_RE**

Kushina emang #salahgaul RT (at)**OroChiiUlerr** : Murid gw #salahgaul RT (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai **: GEER bgt orochimaru-sensei! #kasihpantat

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **LongLiveErooo**

RT! RT! RT! (at)**Fugaku_RE** : Kushina emang #salahgaul RT (at)**OroChiiUlerr **: Murid gw #salahgaul RT (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai **: GEER bgt orochimaru-sensei! #kasihpantat

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **__****Kankurou_Keren_Banget_Kayak_Bonekanya_Kalau_Disingkat_Jadi_KKBKBKDJ**

RT (at)**LongLiveErooo** : RT! RT! RT! (at)**Fugaku_RE** : Kushina emang #salahgaul RT (at)**OroChiiUlerr **: Murid gw #salahgaul RT (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai** : GEER bgt orochimaru-sensei! #kasihpantat

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Tsunade_SAMA**

RT (at)**__****Kankurou_Keren_Banget_Kayak_Bonekanya_Kalau_Disingkat_Jadi_KKBKBKDJ** : RT (at)**LongLiveErooo** : RT! RT! RT! (at)**Fugaku_RE** : Kushina emang #salahgaul RT (at)**OroChiiUlerr** : Murid gw #salahgaul

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DanZoOo**

RT (at)**Tsunade_SAMA **: RT (at)_**Kankurou_Keren_Banget_Kayak_Bonekanya_Kalau_Disingkat_Jadi_KKBKBKDJ**_ : RT (at)**LongLiveErooo **: RT! RT! RT! (at)**Fugaku_RE** : Kushina emang #salahgaul RT (at)**OroChiiUlerr** : Murid gw #salahgaul []

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Momochi_Zabuza**

RT (at)**DanZoOo** : RT (at)**Tsunade_SAMA** : RT (at)_**Kankurou_Keren_Banget_Kayak_Bonekanya_Kalau_Disingkat_Jadi_KKBKBKDJ**_ : RT (at)**LongLiveErooo** : RT! RT! RT! (at)**Fugaku_RE** : Kushina emang #salahgaul RT (at)**OroChiiUlerr **: Murid gw #salahgaul []

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TobiAnakBaik**

DUKUNG KUSHINA #SALAHGAUL MASUK TT! RT (at)**Momochi_Zabuza **: RT (at)**DanZoOo** : RT (at)**Tsunade_SAMA **: RT (at)_**Kankurou_Keren_Banget_Kayak_Bonekanya_Kalau_Disingkat_Jadi_KKBKBKDJ**_ : RT (at)**LongLiveErooo **: RT! RT! RT! (at)Fugaku_RE : Kushina emang #salahgaul []

****_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **OroChiiUlerr**

RT! (at)**TobiAnakBaik **: DUKUNG KUSHINA #SALAHGAUL MASUK TT!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Celia_Agarashi**

Walau dia Uchiha Autis, tapi tuitnya bener juga RT (at)**OroChiiUler** : RT! (at)**TobiAnakBaik **: DUKUNG KUSHINA #SALAHGAUL MASUK TT!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DeiBom**

PARAH BGT! Kushina nee-chan itu mendingan daripada elo Tob! Istiqfar! RT (at)**TobiAnakBaik **: DUKUNG KUSHINA #SALAHGAUL MASUK TT!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **RedScorpionHirukoMan**

S7 RT (at)**DeiBom** : PARAH BGT! Kushina nee-chan itu mendingan daripada elo Tob! Istiqfar! RT (at)**TobiAnakBaik** : DUKUNG KUSHINA #SALAHGAUL MASUK TT!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Keriput4ever**

Kau benar RT (at)**RedScorpionHirukoMan **: S7 RT (at)**DeiBom **: PARAH BGT! Kushina nee-chan itu mendingan daripada elo Tob! Istiqfar! RT (at)**TobiAnakBaik** : DUKUNG KUSHINA #SALAHGAUL MASUK TT!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **YellowFlash**

Hey. Jangan begitu. Begitu begitu juga dia itu kan istriku… (at)**TobiAnakBaik** (at)**OroChiiUlerr** (at)**Tsunade_SAMA** (at)**LongLiveErooo** (at)**DanZoOo** (at)**Fugaku_RE** dan Mamamu (at)**TheOrangeHokage**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **LongLiveErooo**

Oh iya, si Minato kan mengidap waifu complex =_= RT (at)**YellowFlash **: Hey. Jangan begitu. Begitu begitu juga dia itu kan istriku… (at)**TobiAnakBaik** (at)**OroChiiUlerr **(at)**Tsunade_SAMA **(at)**LongLiveErooo **(at)**DanZoOo** (at)**Fugaku_RE** dan Mamamu (at)**TheOrangeHokage**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

Gomenne Pih, Gomenne Mih (at)**YellowFlash** (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KushiKushiHotaHai**

(at)**TheOrangeHokage **(at)**DobeHater** RT (at)**TweetEroscope** : Cowok Libra sangat cocok dengan cowok Leo

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DobeHater**

The Heck? RT (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai** : (at)**TheOrangeHokage **(at)**DobeHater** RT (at)TweetEroscope : Cowok Libra sangat cocok dengan cowok Leo

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

APA-APAAN NEH? Fitnah lebih kejam daripada tidak difitnah! RT (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai** : (at)**TheOrangeHokage** (at)**DobeHater** RT (at)**TweetEroscope** : Cowok Libra sangat cocok dengancowok Leo

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Omoi_RaguRagu**

Aku ragu-ragu tapi… KALIAN KOMPAK LHO (at)**DobeHater **(at)**TheOrangeHokage** . Gimana kalau karena saking kompaknya, nanti kalian malah kawin? Lalu karena kepengen punya anak, pas ** Naruto meng-henge *****-nya agar berubah menjadi *PIIP*

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KushiKushiHotaHai**

Hei! Aku kan hanya ngerituit! (at)**DobeHater** (at)**TheOrangeHokage**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KushiKushiHotaHai**

*ngakak* RT (at)**Omoi_RaguRagu** : Aku ragu-ragu tapi… KALIAN KOMPAK LHO (at)**DobeHater **(at)**TheOrangeHokage** . Gimana kalau karena saking kompaknya, nanti kalian malah kawin? Lalu karena kepengen punya anak, pas ** Naruto meng-henge *****-nya agar berubah menjadi *PIIP*

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DobeHater**

BRENGSEK (at)**Omoi_RaguRagu**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

RT (at)**DobeHater** : BRENGSEK (at)**Omoi_RaguRagu**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Gai_BUKAN_Gay**

SPIRITT! #np

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SakuraDiDadaku**

^^ Konnichiwa smua'aaa

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SakuraSakura**

Siapa (at)**SakuraDiDadaku**?

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Omoi_RaguRagu**

Jangan-jangan dia itu penggemarmu yang selalu menguntitmu. Dan dia jadi terobsesi padamu lalu mengubah nama twitternya jadi "Sakura" juga. Lalu dia berniat menculikmu dan meminangmu? Dan lalu kau juga menyukainya lama kelamaan…. (at)**SakuraSakura**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Karui_SwordWoman**

BERISIK! Mana mungkin kaan? RT (at)**Omoi_RaguRagu **: Jangan-jangan dia itu penggemarmu yang selalu menguntitmu. Dan dia jadi terobsesi padamu lalu mengubah nama twitternya jad []

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **NejiGaa_nteng**

Itu Lee RT (at)**SakuraSakura** : Siapa (at)**SakuraDiDadaku**?

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SakuraDiDadaku**

A4hH.. N3j! MaaAh… J4dI g4k sRuU D3chH… RT (at)**NejiGaa_nteng **: Itu Lee RT (at)**SakuraSakura **: Siapa (at)**SakuraDiDadaku**?

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TenTenTenTenTenTenTen**

Kenapa si Lee? Apa terlalu lama bersemangat membuat otaknya menjadi 4L4Y? RT (at)**SakuraDiDadaku** : A4hH.. N3j! MaaAh… J4dI g4k sRuU D3chH… RT (at)**NejiGaa_nteng** : Itu Lee RT (at)**SakuraSakura** : Siapa (at)**SakuraDiDadaku**?

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Gai_BUKAN_Gay**

Wahaha! Semangat yang bagus Lee! RT (at)**SakuraDiDadaku **: A4hH.. N3j! MaaAh… J4dI g4k sRuU D3chH…

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **ZetsuWhite**

Papa (at)**HashiramaWoodpacker** … Mama (at)**TobiAnakBaik **…

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **ZetsuBlack**

Menjijikkan. Pliss deh ah kamu ini! RT (at)**ZetsuWhite** : Papa (at)**HashiramaWoodpacker** … Mama (at)**TobiAnakBaik **…

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **NejiGaa_nteng**

Aku memang pernah dengar tentang berita yaoi-nya Hokage #1 dan Madara dari (at)**Celia_Agarashi**. Jadi itu beneran? RT (at)**ZetsuWhite** : Papa (at)**HashiramaWoodpacker** … Mama (at)**TobiAnakBaik** …

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **ShinX**

Waahh! Selamat ya Hokage #1 dan Madara-san! Aku senang kalau kalian senang. Apalagi kalau kalian menikahkanku dengan Christina Akurela

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **PB**

Contoh (at)**Ne_Anbu **Konoha imbisil yang #salahgaul RT (at)**ShinX** : Waahh! Selamat ya Hokage #1 dan Madara-san! Aku senang kalau kalian senang. Apalagi kalau kalian menikahkanku dengan Christina Akurela

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Asoe_Lover**

(at)**ArtisSai **#KakakluSalahGaul RT (at)**PB** : Contoh Ne Anbu Konoha imbisil yang #salahgaul RT (at)**ShinX** : Waahh! Selamat ya Hokage #1 dan Madara-san! Aku senang kalau kalian senang. Apalagi kalau kalian menikahkanku dengan Christina Akurela

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SuigetsuManiezz**

melebihi (at)**KarinManiezz**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KarinManiezz**

MALING ID! (at)**SuigetsuManiezz**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SuigetsuManiezz**

#Faktanyaadalah Suigetsu emang lebih manis dari Karin. Iya kan Sasuke? Juugo? (at)**DobeHater **(at)**Juugo_MARU**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KarinManiezz**

ASU (at)**SuigetsuManiezz**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Asoe_Lover**

Ape loe manggil-manggil gw? RT (at)**KarinManiezz **: ASU (at)**SuigetsuManiezz**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SakuraSakura**

^$!#&!&%&? Pendeklarasian jati diri oleh Kiba? RT (at)**Asoe_Lover **: Ape loe manggil-manggil gw? RT (at)**KarinManiezz** : ASU (at)**SuigetsuManiezz**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Hyuuga _Hinata_Desu**

*ngakak* wuakakak RT (at)**SakuraSakura** : ^$!#&!&%&? Pendeklarasian jati diri oleh Kiba? RT (at)**Asoe_Lover **: Ape loe manggil-manggil gw? RT (at)**KarinManiezz** : ASU (at)**SuigetsuManiezz**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Serangga_Gaul**

Puji Tuhan, Kiba sudah sadar RT (at)**Hyuuga_Hinata_Desu** : *ngakak* wuakakak RT (at)**SakuraSakura** : - ^$!#&!&%&? Pendeklarasian jati diri oleh Kiba? RT (at)**Asoe_Lover** : Ape loe manggil-manggil gw? RT (at)**KarinManiezz** : ASU (at)**SuigetsuManiezz**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Serangga_Gaul**

HAH? Hinata ngakak? RT (at)**Serangga_Gaul **: Puji Tuhan, Kiba sudah sadar RT (at)**Hyuuga_Hinata_Desu **: *ngakak* wuakakak RT (at)**SakuraSakura** : - ^$!#&!&%&? Pendeklarasian jati diri oleh Kiba? []

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

Hi-Hinata-chan! Kamu kenapa? RT (at)**Serangga_Gaul** : ? Hinata ngakak? RT (at)**Serangga_Gaul **: Puji Tuhan, Kiba sudah sadar RT (at)**Hyuuga_Hinata_Desu **: *ngakak* wuakakak []

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Asoe_Lover**

Pasti stress gara2 cintanya diabaikan… RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage **: Hi-Hinata-chan! Kamu kenapa? RT (at)**Serangga_Gaul** : ? Hinata ngakak?

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KabutoLoveShizune**

Aku juga T-T RT (at)**Asoe_Lover **: Pasti stress gara2 cintanya diabaikan… RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage **: Hi-Hinata-chan! Kamu kenapa? RT (at)**Serangga_Gaul **: ? Hinata ngakak?

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DeiBom**

#percumaganteng kalo keriputan

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DukunJashinMETAAL**

#percumacantik kalo punya "anu"

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **PB**

#percumaganteng kalo gak bokep kayak gua

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KushiKushiHotaHai**

ANJIIRRR RT (at)**TobiAnakBaik**: DUKUNG KUSHINA #SALAHGAUL MASUK TT! RT (at)**Momochi_Zabuza **: RT (at)**DanZoOo** : RT (at)**Tsunade_SAMA** : RT (at)**_KKBKBKD **: RT []

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KonanBukanConan**

beol RT (at)**PB **: #percumaganteng kalo gak bokep kayak gua

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DuitDuit**

Ngomongin diri sendiri? RT (at)**DukunJashinMETAAL**: #percumacantik kalo punya "anu"

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DeiBom**

HM! KAU! DASAR DUKUN JASHIN! Dan gw itu ganteng! RT (at)**DukunJashinMETAAL **: #percumacantik kalo punya "anu"

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **RedScorpionHirukoMan**

#percuma ganteng #percumacantik selama ada ~Akulah makhluk TUHAN, yang tercipta, yang paling SEKSEH~ #edisicalonpenyanyi

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **ArtisSai**

Nii-chan… Nii-chan ku emang GahOlZz Bangetz RT (at)**ShinX **: Waahh! Selamat ya Hokage #1 dan Madara-san! Aku senang kalau kalian senang. Apalagi kalau kalian menikahkanku dengan Christina Akurela

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KekasihIRU**

Kakak beradik #salahgaholz RT (at)**ArtisSai** : Nii-chan… Nii-chan ku emang GahOlZz Bangetz RT (at)**ShinX **: Waahh! Selamat ya Hokage #1 dan Madara-san! Aku senang kalau kalian senang. Apalagi kalau kalian menikahkanku dengan Christina Akurela

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Sarutobi_TheSun**

(at)**DanZoOo** kamu lagi dimana yaa?

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Miko_Chan**

KYAAA Cinta terlarang! RT (at)**Sarutobi_TheSun **: (at)**DanZoOo** kamu lagi dimana yaa?

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KabutoLoveShizune**

Aku juga… RT (at)**Miko_Chan** : KYAAA Cinta terlarang! RT (at)**Sarutobi_TheSun** : (at)**DanZoOo** kamu lagi dimana yaa?

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **OroChiiUlerr**

lagian jatuh cintanya ama "dia" -,- RT (at)**KabutoLoveShizune** : Aku juga… RT (at)**Miko_Chan** : KYAAA Cinta terlarang! RT (at)**Sarutobi_TheSun** : (at)**DanZoOo **kamu lagi dimana yaa?

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Tsunade_SAMA**

RT (at)**OroChiiUlerr** : lagian jatuh cintanya ama "dia" -,- RT (at)**KabutoLoveShizune** : Aku juga… RT (at)**Miko_Chan **: KYAAA Cinta terlarang!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DanZoOo**

Lagi misi (at)**Sarutobi_TheSun**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Sarutobi_TheSun**

sirik aja, kau kan sudah punya (at)**Fugaku_RE** RT (at)**Miko_Chan **: KYAAA Cinta terlarang! RT (at)**Sarutobi_TheSun** : (at)**DanZoOo** kamu lagi dimana ya?

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Sarutobi_TheSun**

Perlu bantuan? (at)**DanZoOo**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Kure_Nai**

TL rame banget, pusing ngeliatnya

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DuitkuHabisGara2Yakiniku**

Siapa pun, tolong beritahu Choji untuk berhenti makan Yakiniku… aku masih punya anak yang harus kuberi ASI!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KekasihIRU**

Hah? ASI untuk anakmu bukannya gratis dari Kurenai? Kurenai kan mamanya… (at)**DuitkuHabisGara2Yakiniku**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SakuraDiDadaku**

P4L4q Cakitt Cenutt" . TL Rameh sangatt xd

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Kure_Nai**

aku bukan mamanya Asuma bodoh (at)**KekasihIRU**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DuitkuHabisGara2Yakiniku**

yeah, dia bukan mamaku tauuu RT (at)**Kure_Nai **: aku bukan mamanya Asuma bodoh (at)**KekasihIRU**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KekasihIRU**

Siapa yang goblok di sini? Kan ada "…" nya... jadi maksud gw tuh Kurenai itu mama dari anakmu! "nya"-nya itu menuju ke anak kalian tau.. (at)**DuitkuHabisGara2Yakiniku** (at)**Kure_Nai**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DuitkuHabisGara2Yakiniku**

Salahkan authornya saja -.- RT (at)**KekasihIRU** : Siapa yang goblok di sini? Kan ada "…" nya.. jadi maksud gw tuh Kurenai itu mama dari anakmu! "nya"-nya itu menuju ke anak kaliaaann tauuu (at)**DuitkuHabisGara2Yakiniku **(at)**Kure_Nai**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Kure_Nai**

RT (at)**DuitkuHabisGara2Yakiniku** : Salahkan authornya saja -.- RT (at)**KekasihIRU** : Siapa yang goblok di sini? Kan ada "…" nya.. jadi maksud gw tuh Kurenai itu mama dari anakmu! "nya"-nya itu menuju ke anak kaliaaann tauuu (at)**DuitkuHabisGara2Yakiniku** (at)**Kure_Nai**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **IruKa_Hehe**

Hehehehehe (?)

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Sarutobi_TheSun**

Anak labil RT (at)**Iruka_Hehe** : Hehehehehe (?)

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **ArtisSai**

Naruto, pergi makan yukkzz (at)**TheOrangeHokage**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

Boleh, ditraktir ya tapi? RT (at)**ArtisSai **: Naruto, pergi makan yukkzz (at)**TheOrangeHokage**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DobeHater**

… RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage **: Boleh, ditraktir ya tapi? RT (at)**ArtisSai** : Naruto, pergi makan yukkzz (at)**TheOrangeHokage**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Celia_Agarashi**

EHEM. ADA YANG JEALOUS (at)**DobeHater**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DobeHater**

BACOT RT (at)**Celia_Agarashi** : EHEM. ADA YANG JEALOUS (at)**DobeHater**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Keriput4ever**

Adikku… begitu2 gitu dia itu kan kakak iparmu RT (at)**DobeHater** : BACOT RT (at)**Celia_Agarashi** : EHEM. ADA YANG JEALOUS (at)**DobeHater**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Celia_Agarashi**

KYAAAAAA #CeliaGoneWild #eaa #bubarbubar RT (at)**Keriput4ever** : Adikku… begitu2 gitu dia itu kan kakak iparmu RT (at)**DobeHater **: BACOT RT (at)**Celia_Agarashi **: EHEM. ADA YANG JEALOUS (at)**DobeHater**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Keriput4ever**

Maksud gw sih Naruto RT (at)**Celia_Agarashi **: KYAAAAAA #CeliaGoneWild #eaa #bubarbubar RT (at)**Keriput4ever **: Adikku… begitu2 gitu dia itu kan kakak iparmu RT (at)**DobeHater** : BACOT RT (at)**Celia_Agarashi **: EHEM. ADA YANG JEALOUS (at)**DobeHater**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DobeHater**

Nih lagi kakak gua… Kalimatnya jadi gak nyambung dodol RT (at)**Keriput4ever** : Maksud gw sih Naruto RT (at)**Celia_Agarashi** : KYAAAAAA #CeliaGoneWild #eaa #bubarbubar RT (at)**Keriput4ever** : Adikku… begitu2 gitu dia itu kan kakak iparmu []

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

Kau mau ikutan Sas? RT (at)**DobeHater** : … RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage** : Boleh, ditraktir ya tapih? RT (at)**ArtisSai** : Naruto, pergi makan yukkzz (at)**TheOrangeHokage**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Keriput4ever**

SBB. Harganya Cuma ceban kok RT (at)**TenTenTenTenTenTenTen **: RT (at)**InoCuT3zZ** : Itachi-san, itu harganya berapa? Aku mau beli buat persiapan donk RT (at)**Keriput4ever** : Hmm… ALAY anti aging total effect bagus juga. I'm so damn handsome

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **ArtisSai**

Jangan diajak Naruto… kita berdua sajaaa muachmuach xixixi RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage** : Kau mau ikutan Sas? RT (at)**DobeHater** : … RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage** : Boleh, ditraktir ya tapih? RT (at)**ArtisSai** : Naruto, pergi makan yukkzz (at)**TheOrangeHokage**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **ShinX**

adekku G4hOoLzZz Bu4nGet$$$ muachmuach :******* xixixixi RT (at)**ArtisSai** : Jangan diajak Naruto… kita berdua sajaaa muachmuach xixixi RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage **: Kau mau ikutan Sas? RT (at)**DobeHater** : … RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage **: Boleh, ditraktir ya []

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Woody_Yamato**

Apa kalian ini benar2 anggota (at)**Ne_Anbu**? RT (at)**ShinX** : adekku G4hOoLzZz Bu4nGet$$$ muachmuach :******* xixixixi RT (at)**ArtisSai** : Jangan diajak Naruto… kita berdua sajaaa muachmuach xixixi

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Tsunade_SAMA**

Jadi begini anak2 asuhanmu (at)**DanZoOo**? 4L4Y abiesss

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DanZoOo**

nyante donk. Gak suka? Sirik? #konohacheatlaser (A/N : $&%%&$!&? sejak kapan konoha maenannya laser? Sejak kapan Danzo ngatain desanya sendiri?) RT (at)**Tsunade_SAMA** : Jadi begini anak2 asuhanmu (at)**DanZoOo**? 4L4Y abiesss

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Sarutobi_TheSun**

anjirr ngakak gua #konohacheatlaser ama (at)**Ne_Anbu** 4L4Y

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DanZoOo**

JAHAD KAMU MAH RT (at)**Sarutobi_TheSun **: ngakak gua #konohacheatlaser ama (at)**Ne_Anbu** 4L4Y

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KushiKushiHotaHai**

WUAKAKAK ANCOOR! SORAAMM! RT (at)**Sarutobi_TheSun** : anjirr ngakak gua #konohacheatlaser ama (at)**Ne_Anbu** 4L4Y

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DeiBom**

RT GILA (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai** : WUAKAKAK ANCOOR! SORAAMM! RT (at)**Sarutobi_TheSun **: anjirr ngakak gua #konohacheatlaser ama (at)**Ne_Anbu **4L4Y

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **RedScorpionHirukoMan**

Ikutan dundz RT (at)**DeiBom** : RT GILA (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai **: WUAKAKAK ANCOOR! SORAAMM! RT (at)**Sarutobi_TheSun **: anjirr ngakak gua #konohacheatlaser ama (at)**Ne_Anbu **4L4Y

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TobiAnakBaik**

MAMPOSS RT (at)**RedScorpionHirukoMan **: Ikutan dundz RT (at)**DeiBom** : RT GILA (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai **: WUAKAKAK ANCOOR! SORAAMM! RT (at)**Sarutobi_TheSun **: anjirr ngakak gua #konohacheatlaser ama (at)**Ne_Anbu **4L4Y

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TobiAnakBaik**

Anjrit loe Zetsu! Gw gak maho-an ama Si Hashirama-shit! RT (at)**ZetsuWhite** : Papa (at)**HashiramaWoodpacker **… Mama (at)**TobiAnakBaik **…

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Sarutobi_TheSun**

Maap chayank Aku Cuma becanda RT (at)**DanZoOo** : JAHAD KAMU MAH RT (at)**Sarutobi_TheSun** : ngakak gua #konohacheatlaser ama (at)**Ne_Anbu **4L4Y

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **EsTem**

Apa-apaan neh orang (at)**NejiGaa_nteng **… gw gak bakal restuin dia ama adek gua!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **MendokuseiMan**

#mendokusei

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **CiumAme**

Cium akuuu di 0856774774747

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Keriput4ever**

NAJES loe kis! RT (at)**CiumAme**: Cium akuuu di 0856774774747

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **PB**

#eaa #bubarbubar Unfollow ah~ RT (at)**CiumAme** : Cium akuuu di 0856774774747

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DeiBom**

RT (at)**PB **: #eaa #bubarbubar Unfollow ah~ RT (at)**CiumAme** : Cium akuuu di 0856774774747

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Keriput4ever**

RT (at)**DeiBom** : RT (at)**PB** : #eaa #bubarbubar Unfollow ah~ RT (at)**CiumAme** : Cium akuuu di 0856774774747

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DuitDuit**

RT (at)**Keriput4ever** : RT (at)**DeiBom **: RT (at)**PB **: #eaa #bubarbubar Unfollow ah~ RT (at)**CiumAme **: Cium akuuu di 0856774774747

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DuitDuit**

(at)**PB **(at)**KonanBukanConan **(at)**Keriput4ever **(at)**DeiBom** (at)**DukunJashinMETAAL** (at)**RedScorpionHirukoMan** (at)**TobiAnakBaik** (at)**CiumAme** (at)**ZetsuWhite** (at)**ZetsuBlack** (at)**OroChiiUlerr** jangan lupa bayar uang kas!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

RT (at)**DuitDuit** : RT (at)**Keriput4ever** : RT (at)**DeiBom** : RT (at)**PB **: #eaa #bubarbubar Unfollow ah~ RT (at)**CiumAme** : Cium akuuu di 0856774774747

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DobeHater**

makanya jangan jahatin kakak gua RT (at)**TobiAnakBaik **: MAMPOSS RT (at)**RedScorpionHirukoMan** : Ikutan dundz RT (at)**DeiBom** : RT GILA (at)**KushiKushiHotaHai** : WUAKAKAK ANCOOR! SORAAMM! RT (at)**Sarutobi_TheSun** : anjirr ngakak gua #konohacheatlaser ama (at)**Ne_Anbu** 4L4Y

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **ShinX**

Ayooh smuanyooo! Rame2 ketik hashtag ini yaaaah #konohacheatlaser sama tulis (at)**Ne_Anbu** 4L4Y!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **ArtisSai**

#konohacheatlaser #konohacheatlaser #konohacheatlaser (at)**DobeHater** 4L4Y

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DanZoOo**

Long Live #konohacheatlaser… Long Live (at)**DobeHater** 4L4Y!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DeiBom**

(at)**DobeHater** 4L4Y

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

RT (at)**DeiBom** : (at)**DobeHater** 4L4Y

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KonanBukanConan**

kalau udah tau 4L4Y kenapa masih dikejer2 kayak orang kesambit Nar? RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage **: RT (at)**DeiBom** : (at)**DobeHater** 4L4Y

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **PB**

Naruto kan kena penyakit "Sasuketinisme" RT (at)**KonanBukanConan** : kalau udah tau 4L4Y kenapa masih dikejer2 kayak orang kesambit Nar? RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage **: RT (at)**DeiBom** : (at)**DobeHater** 4L4Y

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KonanBukanConan**

Penyakit apaan tuh? RT (at)**PB **: Naruto kan kena penyakit "Sasuketinisme"

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

ITU FITNAAAH! RT (at)**PB** : Naruto kan kena penyakit "Sasuketinisme"

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **PB**

penyakit dimana konsumennya (A/N : Pein gak jelas) mengalami kejang2, degup jantung tak beraturan apalagi ketika inget tentang sasuke, dan ngejer2 sasuke ke manapun jua RT (at)**KonanBukanConan** : Penyakit apaan tuh?

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **PB**

tinggalin ah~ -3- #bubarbubar RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage** : ITU FITNAAAH! RT (at)**PB **: Naruto kan kena penyakit ""

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Keriput4ever**

Oh begitu? Jadi kena penyakit "" ya? Pantes ngejar2 adek gua molo (at)**PB**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DeiBom**

ooh! Pantess si naruto ngejer2 sasuke mulu! Gw ampe ngeden ngeliat naruto nyariin sasuke mulu! Jadi gara2 penyakit itu toh… (at)**PB**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Asoe_Lover**

wih? Pantes si Naruto ngejer sasuke molo! Ampe ilpil gua ngeliatnya! (at)**PB**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **NejiGaa_nteng **

Kukira karena cinta… makanya si Naruto ngejer2 Sasuke mulu…. (at)**PB**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KabutoLoveShizune**

Kukira juga karena cinta… soalnya kekuatan cinta mengalahkan segalanya… RT (at)**NejiGaa_nteng **: Kukira karena cinta… makanya si Naruto ngejer2 Sasuke mulu…. (at)**PB**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **OroChiiUlerr**

sudah kuduga naruto itu pasti kena suatu penyakit keramat… gile aja setiap ketemu guw dia selalu nanya : "MANA SASUKE? MANAAA?" (at)**PB**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KushiKushiHotaHai**

Iya bener juga seh... walau aku tidak melihat secara langsung, tapi dari aherat gw selalu mikir kalo Naruto itu maho gara2 nepsong bgt ngejar Sasuke… jadi ternyata di sakit ya…. (at)**PB**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **PB **

tepatnya, penyakit itu terjadi karena cintaaa *membuat lophe lophe di udara pakek jari*

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

FITNAAAH! PLIESS JANGAN DIPERCAYAAA! GW GAK CINTA AMA SASUKE ATAUPUN KENA PENYAKIT SASUKEBLABLABLA ITUU! (at)**PB** Brengsek!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DobeHater**

…

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Keriput4ever**

Saat ini sasuke sedang "blushing"

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SakuraSakura**

KYAAA! Sasuke-kuun! Sasuke-kun blushing! RT (at)**Keriput4ever** : Saat ini sasuke sedang "blushing"

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **InoCuT3zZ**

KYAAAA! Benarkah itu Itachi-san? Fotoin donk! RT (at)**Keriput4ever** : Saat ini sasuke sedang "blushing"

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KarinManiezz**

…. Emm… RT juga deh… RT (at)**InoCuT3zZ** : KYAAAA! Benarkah itu Itachi-san? Fotoin donk! RT (at)**Keriput4ever** : Saat ini sasuke sedang "blushing"

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SuigetsuManiezz**

Sasuke blushing? What the fuck? Kok bisa? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke blushing?

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DobeHater**

MONYET LOE! BAKA ONII-CHAN! (at)**Keriput4ever**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

Haaah? Gak salah denger tuh? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke blushing? Wuakakakka!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Keriput4ever**

Sasuke pasti blushing kalo menyangkut soal Naruto, fufufu (at)**SuigetsuManiezz** (at)**TheOrangeHokage**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

A-apa maksudmu Itachi-nii! RT (at)**Keriput4ever **: Sasuke pasti blushing kalo menyangkut soal Naruto, fufufu (at)**SuigetsuManiezz** (at)**TheOrangeHokage**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DobeHater**

Diem lu DOBE RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage** : Haaah? Gak salah denger tuh? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke blushing? Wuakakakka!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

Apa maumu! By one aja dah kita! RT (at)**DobeHater **: Diem lu DOBE RT (at)TheOrangeHokage : Haaah? Gak salah denger tuh? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke blushing? Wuakakakka!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **PB**

By one di ranjang? RT (at)**TheOrangeHokage** : Apa maumu! By one aja dah kita! RT (at)**DobeHater** : Diem lu DOBE

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **PB**

TINGGALIN NARUTO AMA SASUKE BERDUAAN YUKS

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Keriput4ever**

YUKS

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SakuraDiDadaku**

W0kEhHH! Slamadd Ber2-aN YacHh NarUto-kUnnN, SaSuk3-kUun

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SakuraSakura**

Uhuhuhu.. walau sedih tapi… oke deh… AWAS KAU NARUTOO!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **NejiGaa_nteng **

Andai aku bisa begitu sama Gaara…. Exit. Jangan kangen.

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SabakuGaara**

Semoga berbahagia Naruto, Sasuke. Diam kau Neji.

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **InoCuT3zZ**

Sasukee-kuun…. T^T…. yah sudahlah… yang lain exit gw juga deh…

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **MendokuseiMan**

#mendokusei … exit juga deh

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **EsTem**

Shikamaru, kau ini #mendokusei mulu… Selamat berduaan ajah deh buat Naruto ama Sasuke

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **CiumAme**

Naruto-kun… kau hebat juga… berjuang yaaa!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DukunJashinMETAAL**

Hah? Pada exit neh? Yaudah deh gw juga, mau ML ama Kakuzu-sayaaang :***

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DuitDuit**

Diam kau Hidan… Aku takkan mau meladenimu sebelum kau bayar uang kas

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **PB**

Gud Gud… semuanya abang exit doloo, mau kencan ama Konaan Muachmuach

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KonanBukanConan**

Ja-jangan diumbar2! Bodoh kau Pein! *blush* EXIT juga.

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DeiBom**

Aku juga mau jalan2 ama Sasori-danna donnkkk, emang Naruto ama Sasuke doank yang bisa? EXIT now. BUM!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **RedScorpionHirukoMan**

jalan2 ama Deidara dulu yah, exit.

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TobiAnakBaik**

A-aku juga OFF deh, ada urusan… Ba-bay… *blush*

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **ShinX**

kenapa si Madara itu pakek blushing segala ya? Kayaknya dia diajakn kencang juga ama Hokage #1 neh… Aku juga mau ama Christina Akurelaaa =3= Exit deh. Iri ngeliat kalian smuaah

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Hakuaku**

Naruto-kun sama Sasuke-kun makin mesra ya ^^. Waktu itu Sasuke sampe rela mati demi Naruto-kun ^^. Congrats yaa!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Momochi_Zabuza**

EXIT. Gak mau ketularan penyakit

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **ArtisSai**

Yah, Naruto-kun. Padahal katanya kau mau makan bareng aku T^T. Yah sudah lha, kau itu emang MILIK Sasuke-kun seh… Bye Bye…

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

Tu-TUNGGU KALIAN SEMUAA!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **HashiramaWoodpacker**

ada apa ini? Aku mau exit dulu deh, ada janji ama Madara. Sudah lama gak kencan berduaan

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KekasihIRU**

Err, ano Hokage #1, dari tadi anda juga tidak ngetweet apapun kan? =_=… EXIT juga deh, gak mao gangguin anak muda lagi pacaran ^^

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DanZoOo**

EXIT

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Sarutobi_TheSun**

Yaah? Kau exit Danzo-chyaaann? Kalo Danzo-chan exit aku juga deh, Gudbayyy :**

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **YellowFlash**

Anakku sudah besar ya ^^. Selamat berduaan! Papih gak masalah kok, mau menantu Papih nanti cowok apa cewek ^^. Kamu bebas memilih Nak!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KushiKushiHotaHai**

BAGUS! Begini emang yang terbaik! Ayoo semuanya OFF! Tinggalin SasuNaru berduaan! EXIT

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **OroChiiUlerr**

Mau numpang makan ke rumah Kushina ah, sudah lama gak makan makanannya Kushina. OFF

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KabutoLoveShizune**

****Mungkin sudah saatnya aku jujur pada "dia"… EXIT! Mau nyatain cinta neh.. #prayforme yaa

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **ShizuneLoveTonTon**

Eh? Ada apa ya? Kabuto mau nembak orang? ….. ne-nembak siapa ya kira2… AH! Aku harus exit dulu sekarang! BYE!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Tsunade_SAMA**

Cih, aku harus melindungi Shizune sekuat tenaga dari lelaki titisan Orochimaru itu! EXIT!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Woody_Yamato**

Yah, smuanya exit? Gw juga deh, mau nonton Cinta Pitri~

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **YakinikuItuEmangEnakSekali**

EXIT! Mau makan ditraktir ama Asuma-sensei lagi ^^

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DuitkuHabisGara2Yakiniku**

Mampus dh gua… ToT.. Harus kabur dari Choji! BYE!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Kure_Nai**

Ajak aku, kita sudah lama tidak berduaan… *blushing* (at)**DuitkuHabisGara2Yakiniku**. Exit.

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **JuugoMARU**

Huh? Kalau Sasuke sedang mau berduaan dengan Naruto saja sih… okeh aku off dolo.

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **SuigetsuManiezz**

KYAAA, cieh cieh Sasuke! Met pacaran aja deh. Exit.

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KarinManiezz**

Aaaah… Masa bodoh sama Sasuke-kun! Terserah aja deh! Masih ada yang lain kok! Exit! Mau cari cowok ganteng!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TenTenTenTenTenTenTen**

Pada off ya? Ikutan deh, mau latihan nembak kunai, C U!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Fugaku_RE**

EXIT. Mau makan2 di rumah Kushina.

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Miko_chan**

Exit. Sama kayak di atas ^^

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **ZetsuWhite**

Exit. Mau nguntit Papa dan Mama Kencan

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **ZetsuBlack**

Exit. Gw ama (at)**ZetsuWhite **kan satu badan goblok

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **LongLiveErooo**

Mau ngintip cewek mandi aaah~ Buay Buay semuanyaaa… Ah, aku mau ngintip Orochimaru mandi juga ah, khekhekhekhek!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **IruKa_Hehe**

Mau makan bareng Kakashi dulu ya, bay bay ^^. Selamat ya Naruto! Sasuke-kun!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheNextHokageAfterNaruto**

EH! Aku bahkan belom ngetuit apapun! Jahat smuanya! Sudah ah! Aku mau latihan Oiroke No Jutsu **  
**lagi aja!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Serangga_Gaul**

EXIT. Mau cari lalet

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Asoe_Lover**

Exit/ Mau nemenin Akamaru jalan2…

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Hyuuga_Hinata_Desu**

Sepertinya hari aku gak enak badan… Exit dulu yah…

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **__****Kankurou_Keren_Banget_Kayak_Bonekanya_Kalau_Disingkat_Jadi_KKBKBKDJ**

Mau kencan ama bonekaku aah~ Gud Bay Semuanyaaah

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **KillerBeeMasterRapper**

Yo Yo, Sasuke dan Naruto, mau kencan mau kencan, yo yo~ Exit yo yo

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Guy_BUKAN_Gay**

ORAAA! Semangat yang bagus Naruto! Sasuke! Kemesraan kalian merupakan bukti semangat masa muda! Aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi kalau beigut, EXIT

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Omoi_RaguRagu**

Aneh… hari ini tumben banget Karui mengajakku jalan2… aku takut tapi… yah sudahlah… smoga hari ini akan baik-baik saja… EXIT

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Karui_SwordWoman**

Ba-BAKAA! Gak perlu bilang2 kan! (at)**Omoi_RaguRagu**. Exit dulu deh

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **MenmaOoAkuMenma**

Selamat berjuang ya Naruto, kapan2 kita main dan makan ramen lagi ya ^^

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DobeHater**

…. AWAS KALIAN SEMUA. AKAN KUBUNUH

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

JAHAAT! KALIAN SEMUA TEGA SAMA AKU T^T

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Celia_Agarashi**

Ya sudah kan? Kalian tinggal ikutan off saja kok…?

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **TheOrangeHokage**

Oh iya ya, OFF!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **DobeHater**

… EXIT.

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

+ **Celia_Agarashi**

BIKIN PUSING! Nonton Indonesia vs Malaysia aah~ #GarudaFightsBack!

_Replay – ReTweet – Fav – Msg_

* * *

_See you tomorrow…_

Yak, begitulah hasil dari mata-mataku. _Freak_ emang, tapi… yah terima sajalah =_=

Sekarang saatnya SUPPORT GARUDA MAX! GOOO!

Kritik sangat dibutuhkan, karena saya terbilang baru dalam tulis menulis fanfic, mohon bantuannya gozaimase!

_Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata-kata, salah 4L4Y, atau salah GahOolZ ;)_

****_With Love, Ganteng, and Pipis,_

_:3_

_Celia Ganteng_


End file.
